1. Field of the Invention
Riveters have been used by woodworkers to combine layers of plywood or thin alloy plates. Basically, a conventional riveter sets a pin and a sleeve through a punch hole between the plates to combine same together by pulling and punching procedures.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, there are two types of riveters, including the crank type and the straight type.
The crank type is used for riveting horizontal and vertical surfaces while the straight type is for overhead or difficult to reach applications. Thus, it is often necessary to carry both types of riveters during a given job.